1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture for computer workstations generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel heavy duty corner desk for a computer aided design system.
2. Background Art
Computer aided design (CAD) has become more and more widely used in a variety of applications. It offers accuracy, flexibility, and the ability to rapidly make changes to designs.
Furniture for CAD systems has typically evolved into providing a central area in which a computer/keyboard/CRT unit is located, a first side area on which a printer is installed, the printer being of such size that fairly large drawings may be printed, and a second side area which is relatively free of equipment and which is used to spread out drawings and other materials for study, checking, etc. The most efficient layout for such an arrangement is an L-shaped corner desk with the computer equipment in the central corner portion of the work surface of the desk.
A number of such L-shaped workstations have been developed for CAD systems. Some designs have the disadvantage of having structural support members disposed in the space under the upper work surface. This is a problem because the operator of the CAD system usually must frequently slide back and forth along the work surface in a swivel chair and structural support members interfere with the legs of the chair. Other designs have the disadvantage of having a multilevel work surface. This is a problem because drawings and other materials must often be slid along the work surface and discontinuities make this difficult. Also, having a multilevel work surface means that some portion(s) of the work surface will not be at an optimum height. Many designs are of very light construction. This is a problem for many reasons, one of which is that often one or more people may be leaning or sitting on the edge of the desk studying drawings or the CRT.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a workstation for CAD which has a flush upper work surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a workstation that has no supporting structure in the space below the upper work surface except at distal corners thereof.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such a workstation that is sturdily constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.